


一诺千金

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Endgame fixit, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Time Travel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: 在他的一生中，Steve曾许下过四个希望能履行的诺言。在回去还宝石的旅程中，他发现自己有时间、也有办法可以去重新拜访他们。





	一诺千金

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promises to Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781384) by [odetteandodile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetteandodile/pseuds/odetteandodile). 

Bucky勉强应付着Steve在穿越台前和他以及Sam的道别。他必须这么做。

幸运的是，他知道自己的所有台词，知道什么时候该说你把所有的傻气都带走了。他尽量让自己在说这话的时候面无表情，甚至用一个微笑送走了Steve。但他知道这看起来不对劲，没有说服力。

和他们第一次进行这番对话的时候一样，他知道，等两个人再见面（如果他们还能再见）的时候，就都不会是原来的那个自己了。

他说不出自己是怎么知道的。也许是因为Steve的谎言从来就没有成功逃脱过他的法眼，特别是他当面撒谎的时候。他们这一辈子，Steve成功吓到他的那几次说起来也都情有可原——一次是Bucky在另外一块大陆前线打着一场可怕的战争，一次是Bucky在新世纪因为再次看到Steve而震惊得摆脱了加在他身上几十年的洗脑。

所以他知道，虽然不知道具体是什么，他知道Steve在他的镇定外表下一定有除了把六颗宝石放回原位之外的其他打算。最终的那场战役以及那之前的五年时间已经改变了他。这对他的打击和折磨要远比之前所有经历加起来还要严重。Bucky可以感觉到他身上散发出的悲伤和后悔，哪怕从表面看，他还是一如既往的坚强，为其他人坚挺着。

但是Steve并没有来找他，也没有向他倾诉，所以Bucky也选择了不问。

他就这么让他走了。

五秒钟过去了，Steve没有如约出现在穿越台上，Sam和Bruce惊慌起来——但是Bucky并不意外。

他转过身。

***

Steve把前三颗宝石还回去的速度快到令自己都感到害怕：一颗放回了利哈伊军营，因为他非常清楚地知道应该把它还到哪里。一颗放回了莫拉格，这也很简单。一颗放回了阿斯加德，这经历并不算愉快（但过程很简单，因为Jane在睡觉），还有点难过，他甚至还在这个Thor再也无法回去的美丽仙境徘徊了一会儿。

Steve知道他应该最后去处理哪一个宝石——在他做了需要做的事，可以关闭时间环之后。所以他的下一站是纽约。权杖有点难办，因为那里有太多人了，包括了两个时间线上的他自己，Tony和Bruce，更别说本来就很混乱的战场。但他做到了。

当Steve踏上Strange博士的屋顶时，已经感到很疲倦了。Bruce和他们分享了一点他和古一法师那并不怎么舒服的会面，Steve不确定自己是不是愿意再重复一遍。话虽如此，他也不能随随便便把宝石放在门口台阶上，再附上一张纸条。

Steve躲在小屋后，听着Bruce的最后一部分谈话。他可以看到至尊法师的背影和她奇怪的长袍，听到她那平静得有些古怪的声音。这些都让他不安。

最后，她把绿色的宝石放进了Bruce大大的手掌里，让他走了。

“你现在可以出来了，Steve。”她说，甚至都没有转身。Steve扬起下巴，从小屋后面走了出来，感觉自己就像一个被当场抓获偷吃、双手还伸在饼干罐里的孩子一样，即使他现在明明就在做她要求的事。

她转过身，对他露出一个微笑，这让他好受多了，她向他伸出一只修长的手。

“这么说你们成功了，我感到非常高兴。”她说，Steve伸出手和她握了握。那很怪，和她握手的感觉。就好像她这么做只是为了安抚他，而不是出于什么礼节。她的眼睛直直地盯着他。

“是的，我们做到了，”他字正腔圆地说，“我来是为了把这个还给你，合上时间闭环，正像你要求的那样。”

她仍盯着他，审视地、久久地看了他一眼：“你的任务也完成得很成功，就我所知。”她停了一下，“但是我觉得，你剩下的那一小部分旅程会比你已经完成的要艰难得多。”

“这是倒数第二个，只剩下一个宝石需要被归回原位。”Steve避重就轻道，但也不想让自己显得很狡诈。

没关系的。她露出一抹了然的微笑：“但我们都知道，等着你的不仅仅是那最后一颗宝石。”

“我——”Steve有些负罪地吞咽了一下，“Bruce说回到过去也无法改变事实。我想我不会伤害到什么。”

“是没错，你无法改变已经发生的事实，”她表示赞同，“伤害到什么？那就是另外一个完全不同的问题了，假设你把自己也囊括进这个伤害的范围。你确定那可以帮到你吗？去见他们，和他们交谈，但却不能改变他们的命运？”

Steve深深吸了一口气，准备否定她说的话。但他看到她脸上那嘲弄、甚至是挑衅的表情，最后只能委屈又难过地叹了一口气。

“我想——我必须得这么做。”

她点了点头：“我明白，我只是想让你知道那可能比你想象得还要艰难，不能改变任何事。”

“他们——他们会难过吗，看到我？”Steve问，声音里充满着害怕，这份情绪在他决定这么做之后就一直被压抑在了心底，“这自私吗？去找他们？”

女法师盯着他，研究着他的眼睛：“自私？我不知道。他们什么都不会记得，你的到访只会在你走后在他们的记忆里停留一小会儿。就像是一个很快就会愈合的伤口，把你的存在包在里面，重新变成你已知的过去。所以我觉得从某种意义上来说，这确实是自私的，因为这对他们无法产生任何影响，只能对你产生影响。但我不觉得这是你说的自私——难道因为只有自己获益就不能去追求需要的东西了吗？”她笑了，“而你在这趟归还宝石、拨乱反正的无私旅程中，对自己自私行程的安排也非常有效率。我觉得没有人会因为你的绕路而耿耿于怀。我绝对不会——虽然我也没觉得你在寻求我的同意。”

Steve小小笑了一声，对她的回答感到有些诧异。他转头看向纽约的天际线，还是有些愁眉苦脸：“是的，我猜我没有。但我也不想伤害到任何人。”

“是的，我知道你不会的。Steve，看着我，”她命令道，Steve很难抗拒她眼神的力量——那双眼睛沉着又深邃，并不是不友善，但也不是无害的。她抬起手指修长的手，放在他的脸颊上，“你即将去见的四个人，其中有三个你可以和他们讲话——做任何你必须做的事——但要记住，在你走后，一切都会和过去一样。我想，对你来说，知道这点，既是天赐也是诅咒。”她仰起头，停了一下，“是的，第三个尤其困难。你会想要改变它，但你不能。不管你做了什么，一旦时间闭环合上了，一切就都会恢复原样。但这也意味着你可以畅所欲言。”

Steve清了清嗓子：“那么——那么第四个呢？”

“嗯，”女法师在喉咙里哼哼了一声，思考着，“我知道很多东西，Steve Rogers。但涉及到无限宝石，即使是我都无法确定。改变时间流需要像这样强大的东西，所以你出现在这里。但这也意味着我看不到那会是什么情况。也许足够，我也不知道。”

Steve慢慢点了点头：“好的。”

她把手从他脸上拿开，重新变成了公事公办的表情。

“好了，既然你还有事要做。我就拿回我的宝石，你可以走了。”

***

当Steve的双脚踏上帐篷之间的土地上时，营地已经没几盏灯亮着了。在这些帐篷中的某一个里，他自己躺在小床上，还无法入睡，想着明天会带来什么——他不知道，Steve想。他沿着帐篷朝办公总部的大楼走去，看到了他想找的那扇窗，窗户里正着柔和的灯光。他轻而易举地躲开了营地里的巡逻队，在影子和影子里悄悄地闪躲着，上了后楼梯。没有敲门。

Erskine困惑地看着他，清澈眼睛里的镇定程度大概和一个已经喝了好几杯烈性杜松子酒的人差不多。

看到他，Steve的胸口痛苦地紧缩起来。太久了——但又像没有分开过。也许这要多亏了他被加强的记忆力，但是他想，Erskine真挚的脸和和善的眼睛是他承诺过自己绝不会忘的东西。

他上下打量着Steve，转身走向桌子，把一个玻璃杯往自己这边拉了过来，往里面倒了适量的一点酒，又伸出手，把它递给了Steve。

“我不知道应该对此感到忧虑还是开心，不管这是怎么回事。”他用他柔和又轻快的口音说。

Steve的肩膀垂下来了一点，苦笑了一下：“我也不知道。”

“好吧，反正你明天也不需要干什么，”Erskine说，扬起一边嘴角，“所以你最好还是在告诉我之前喝了这杯酒。”

Steve的喉咙发紧，他点了点头，迈进房间，在Erskine整齐的床铺、他坐着的桌子椅对面坐了下来，接受了这杯杜松子酒。

他看着杯子里的酒，摇晃着杯中的液体。他不知道自己在想些什么——或者为什么他会觉得这会比较容易，这一点儿也不容易。他应该提早准备好发言稿之类的。

“Steven，”Erskine开口了，“你最好快点开口，不然的话我就要以为是自己喝了太多的杜松子酒，那样的话我就得赶快去睡觉了。我得警告你，我打呼噜的声音非常响。”

Steve摇了摇头。Erskine比Steve处理得好，而他甚至都不知道这是怎么一回事。

“我来自......很多年以后。”Steve说，Erskine挑起了眉毛，但他点了点头，喝了一口手里的酒，Steve也跟着喝了一口。酒液直直地燃烧到了他的胃里，就好像在为他的言语开道。“那个实验——你明天的实验，成功了，在我身上。但是又失败了——没有军队。只有——只有我一个——九头蛇——”

Eriskine抬起双手，制止了Steve继续讲下去：“我觉得你不应该告诉我，Steven。但是我猜，这不是你来这里的原因，对吗？”

Steve摇了摇头，喉咙有点堵。他又喝了一口火辣辣的杜松子酒。“我向你做过一个承诺，很久以前， ”他停了一下，“好吧，对我来说的很久以前。你让我承诺会一直做一个好人。”

Erskine露出一个有点难过的笑，推了一下鼻梁上的眼镜架：“你做到了吗？”

Steve的眼角有泪水：“我不知道。未来，那——有很多的战斗，比我应征入伍时预料到的还要多。我不知道——”他抬起头，和Erskine对视，想把那哽咽的、带着恳求的音调从自己的声音里剔除，“我什么时候能停下来呢？”

Erskine沉重地叹了一口气：“Hitler？九头蛇？”

Steve咬着内颊。“我——我们制止了九头蛇，赢了战争。但在那之后，事情变得......复杂起来。我只是——你把血清给我是有原因的，是为了帮助别人。但还剩下多少我自己呢？”

Erskine用德语低低咒骂了一句，揉了揉眼睛：“我们赢了？”

Steve点了点头，吞咽了一下：“是的，那之后也赢了好几次。”

“而你是因为我叫你要记住力量的重要性才始终这么做的？”

“是的，还因为——因为没有其他人可以接替我的位置。”

Erskine长长地吐出一口气：“Steven，上帝会帮助你的。你是个好人，但你也是个猪头——该死的——我做出来的这个东西只是放大了你的所有品性而已，难道不是吗？你从来就不知道什么时候该停下来。我应该知道这部分对你来说很难——你会一直不停地试着应征入伍，直到战争结束。它当然会让你变成一个——一个在战争胜利后还坚持这么做的超级战士。”

“我觉得——觉得这是我欠你的。”

Erskine发出了一个不赞同的声音，他挥了挥手：“你欠我什么呢？不管发生了什么——不管明天发生了什么——听起来倒像是我辜负了你。”

Steve张开嘴准备反驳，但Erskine再次制止了他。

“你本不应该是唯一的那一个，Steven，你本来应该只是第一个！这所有的一切只是为了能创造出一支像你这样的军队，大家齐心协力去完成那些事。你本来就不应该把所有责任都独自扛起来。”Erskine的视线透过眼镜上方严肃地看向他，他的眼角堆着深深的皱纹，“知道你竟然自己一个人完成了这样的事——这已经超过了我可以向你要求的全部了。让你一个人背负着这份负担，这已经远远超过我会要求任何一个好人——哪怕是一个完美的士兵做的了。”

他的话像水渗进沙子一样渗进了Steve的皮肤，清凉的慰藉让他松了一口气。但他还是没能控制住自己低声道：“你赐予了我一份礼物。”

Erskine露出一个和善的微笑，第一次伸出手，拍了拍他的肩膀：“我想我肯定也同时给了你一份可怕的负担，让你穿越时空来问我这个问题。你比我认识的你还要好，哪怕是和半个小时前的那个你相比，我觉得。”他的眼睛闪耀着Steve熟悉的一点微光，“我已经很满足了，能比我以为的还要正确。只要我的猜想被证明是正确的，就足够我沾沾自喜了。”

Steve再次举起杯子凑到唇边，举杯的手在微微颤抖，他清了清嗓子：“这和你说的感觉一样好。”

Erskine又冲他笑了笑，这一次是一个难过的笑容，也许他读懂了什么Steve没有说出口的话，但他还是举起了自己的酒杯，Steve也举起了他的，两个人轻轻碰了一下杯。

“那么，我很高兴能和你一起分享。”Erskine说，他的视线在杯子上方和Steve的纠缠了好一会儿，“敬一场必胜的战争——也敬你，希望你现在已经能体会到平静的美好，都在酒里。”

Steve颤抖地吸了一口气，喝了一口。“谢谢你，”他低声说，“我很抱歉。”

Erskine喝干了杯子里剩下的酒，珰地一声颤抖地把杯子放在了桌子上。他站起身，身子有点晃，Steve也差不多。

他在Erskine紧紧抱住他的时候吃了一惊。

“你是我们中最棒的，Steven，”他说，声音因为陷在Steve的肩膀上显得有些闷闷的，还好Steve侧过头听到了这句话，“是我身上最好的部分。哪怕这是我做的最后一件事，你也没什么好抱歉的。我很骄傲可以认识你。”

Steve分开了这个拥抱，在Erskine晃悠的时候用一只手臂稳住了他。他扶着科学家坐在了小床边缘，后者的眼睛里已经带上了泪水，他躺了下来，慢慢闭上了眼睛。

Steve小心翼翼地把他的脚也挪到了床上，把他鼻梁上歪歪扭扭的眼镜拿了下来，折叠起来放在了床头柜上。

他忍住泪水，重新进入了营地的夜色中，抬起手腕，等眼睛适应了屏幕的光亮后，编辑起下一个坐标。

***

等他再次落地后，即使手上有地址，他也花了好一会儿才找到正确的地点。因为，首先，他不完全确定这个地址是正确的，其次，这是加利福尼亚的一个阳光灿烂的中午，他不是很希望自己会被人看到。

最起码，Steve希望没有人看到他在小屋附近鬼鬼祟祟的样子。要不然他就得在一群接到报案声称有奇怪男子在房子附近偷偷摸摸的警察中凭空消失，那肯定会留下许多疑团。

房子的前门非常普通，这也是他一开始觉得这可能只是一个掩护的假地址，虽然这个地址他从神盾的官方文件中获得的。

但是等他来到后院时，他就放松了下来。也许这的前门确实是典型的洛杉矶郊区小院，但后院告诉他他找对地方了。

后院的门廊下，在其他居民一般只会放按摩浴缸，或者开辟小药园子的地方，堆着一打歪歪扭扭的垫子。屋檐下也每隔一段距离就吊着一个沙袋或者其他训练器械。

Steve带着温柔的眼神在沙袋间走着，伸出手指抚摸着放在桌子上的一副红色太阳眼镜，那旁边还有一杯喝了一半的冰茶。

他正准备走向后门，想着这次要敲门，而不是吓她一跳——他的身后突然就传来一个声音，随之而来的是手枪的声音——把这个想法从他的脑海里擦掉了。

“双手举起来，慢慢转过身。”一个清脆的英式口音这么说。

Steve深深吸了一口气，按她说的做了，举起双手在原地慢慢转身。

“Peggy，”他说，“是我。”

Peggy瞪着他看了一会儿，手枪还牢牢地握在手上。

然后她上前几步，朝着他的脸打了一拳。

也许是没有喝醉，也许是她本身性格如此，比起Erskine，Peggy需要Steve给出更多关于他突然出现的解释，才肯解除仍拿在手里的手枪对Steve的威胁。

但是在Steve给出了所有可以说服她的问题的答案后——他具体是从几几年过来的，一个关于时空穿梭的简单介绍（对这个问题他稍微回避了一下，因为事实上他自己都还不明白整个原理，就只是知道怎么操作而已），他战前生活的细节，以此来说服她他真的是他声称的那个人——Peggy终于从房间里又倒了第二杯冰茶出来，把手枪放回到眼睛看不到的地方了。

她戴上那副红色太阳眼镜，Steve没有对此发表评论，但他知道她只是为了掩盖在终于相信他在这里后闪烁在眼眶里的泪水。他们并排坐在草坪的椅子上，看向那些拳击器械还有草坪上的粉红火烈鸟装饰。

“这么说，你没有死，”Peggy说，在喝了好几口茶后，“或者说现在，我的意思是，在这个时间线。”

“是的。只是在沉睡，我猜，在不知道什么地方的冰层里。”

“嗯哼。”Peggy嗯了一声，Steve甚至都可以看到她的大脑在飞速消化这所有的信息。

“我不觉得——你不会记得这些的，Peg，在我离开之后。我还得在冰里待一会儿呢。”

她给了他一个锐利的眼神：“不能改变？”

他摇了摇头，Peggy抿起嘴唇。

“那你来这里干什么？”Steve的肩膀因为这个问句紧绷起来，这个问题他也问过自己，但仍然没有一个很好的答案。虽然这么问，Peggy脸上的表情还是软和了一点，“我是说——如果我们不能改变现实，而且我也不会记得，你需要从我这里得到什么呢？你为什么要来？你不会——”她犹豫了一下，“留下来吧？”

Steve低下头：“我觉得我做不到。我不知道，也许我可以这么做，但是——”

“但是你不能。”她附和着点了点头。

Steve叹了口气：“我只是需要和你谈谈。没有人——没有人像你这么了解我。”

让Steve惊讶的是，Peggy大笑了起来：“我想你和我都知道这不是真的，但请你继续。”

Steve决定暂时忽略她的这句话，虽然他知道她在说谁。他只是不知道她知道。

“我很抱歉我错过了我们的那支舞，Peg。很抱歉我没能信守承诺。”

Peggy又哼了一声，但没有马上回应他。她靠在椅背上，把墨镜拿了下来，Steve可以看到她放在他脸上专注的目光，在她考虑要怎么回应他的时候感觉到那目光的力量把他牢牢地钉在了椅子上。

Steve的视线盯着她那迷人又硬朗的脸部线条，她在观察他时上扬的殷红嘴角，他想他有多怀念这个——怀念她——在她去世之后。她从来都不会让他逃避，他有种感觉，他觉得他需要听听不管她接下来说的任何话，哪怕他知道自己也许不会喜欢。

她就让他这么等了一会儿。或者也许她是真的在思考要说些什么。最后，她伸出手从他们之间的桌上拿起了一个金色的烟斗，点燃了它。在长长地吸了一口之后，她把烟灰弹进身边的托盘上，又看向他，一副若有所思的样子。

“你知道自从你——坠机后，我思考了至少有一千遍的事是什么吗？”她问，Steve可以听出她把那个“死”替换成了其他词。他摇了摇头，“我想到我在那个酒馆里跟你说的话，在——在Barnes从火车上掉下去之后，关于给他的选择相应的尊严。”她又吸了一口烟斗，熄灭了它，唇妆被弄花了点，她把还冒着烟的烟斗放在了托盘上，“然后我想到了你是怎么用这句话来反驳我的，在最后的那通通话里。我经常为此生你的气，在我不在想念你的时候。”

Steve低下头，收紧下巴，看着手里湿淋淋的杯子。

“但你说的没错，”她说，他抬起了头，这一次，Peggy避开了他的视线，“那是你的选择。我一直在想这句话，一直在想——我一直在想我们本来可以让那架飞机着陆的，如果你让我们试一试的话。我花了很长时间才意识到你其实并不想这么做。”

“我——Peggy，我没有——”Steve磕磕巴巴，吃了一惊。

Peggy摇了摇头，露出一个小小的微笑：“没关系的，Steve。也许在你做出选择，在你让我任由你这么做的时候，你自己都没意识到。”

“我......没有。我并不想这么做，像那样。”Steve回想起在飞机上慌乱的最后时刻，他真的觉得没有其他办法逃脱了吗？他想不起他有没有思考过这个问题。他只是就那么做了。但他确实记得在酒馆的那个晚上，失去Bucky的那个晚上，那份记忆是那么鲜明、那么痛苦。在过去的五年里，他有很多理由可以重温这份记忆，和在航母上、大桥上、冷冻舱前、瓦坎达的战场上的那些记忆一起重温。

“这是无可避免的，我想，你得跟随着他，”她说，“我们也许确实还有一支舞，如果这些都不曾发生的话。但我想这也就是我们能拥有的全部了，你不觉得吗？”

“我不知道。”Steve低声说，他真的不知道。

Peggy咬着她鲜红的下嘴唇，思考着。

Steve就这么看了她一会儿，把手里的玻璃杯握得那么紧，他突然开始害怕它会被他捏碎。然后他脱口而出，几乎不受自身意识的控制：“他没有死。他——他也活下来了。”

Peggy的眼睛瞥向他，眼神重新变得锐利又深沉：“但是？”

“但是什么？”Steve疑惑地问道。

“肯定有一个但是，Steve，要不然你为什么会在这里？”

这话确实非常对，但是Steve还没打算深入思考：“但是那很糟糕——对他来说。很长一段时间都是如此。那......未来并不容易。”

Peggy意味深长地哼了一声：“过去也并不容易，现在也是如此。你从来没有一天让自己的日子过得容易点。”

Steve轻轻笑了一声：“没错，我想你说得没错。”

“你得找到办法不再那么做了，Rogers队长。”

Steve笑了，但这个笑感觉是那么僵硬，所以他知道那并不好看。Peggy也回了他一个笑容，一个悲伤的笑容。

“是的，也许我应该这么做。但是积习难返，就比如我总是会许下自己遵守不了的诺言，我猜。”

Peggy把她的杯子放了下来，伸出手把Steve的杯子也从他的手里拿下来放在了一边。她抓住他的一只手，穿过他们之间的距离，把它握在了自己的两手之间。

“选择能让你开心的东西就这么难吗，哪怕在过了这么久以后？”

“你快乐吗，Peggy？现在？”他避开了这个问题，反问她。或者也许是希望她的答案能启发自己。

Peggy再次笑了，这次是一个真心实意的笑容，她回头看了一眼屋子，像是想起了什么私密的回忆。Steve知道她这一生中所有的时间节点，那是在他刚进入二十一世纪，浑浑噩噩的那段时间从她的档案里记下来的。她现在还没结婚，他知道，但她脸上的表情告诉他，她已经遇见他了——那个能让她在接下去五十年里快乐的男人。这让他心里的某个地方柔软了下来，那是白纸黑字的描述没法带给他的，哪怕是在一些老的采访里听她在公众面前谈起他也不能。这是更私人的东西，他可以感觉到她的满足。

她回头看向他，带着更柔软、更放松的表情，简单地给出了答案：“我很快乐。”

Steve清了清嗓子，没法移开自己的眼睛，虽然他知道自己的表情也许透露了太多。他捏了捏她的手：“那就好。”

Peggy深深吸了一口气，让自己重新变成了那个熟悉的自信女将领。

“那好吧，我就原谅你稍稍的迟到行为——我们可以跳那支舞了。”她给了他一个只给他的笑容，露出了她的酒窝，“但是鉴于你以一种能想象出来的最戏剧化、最荒谬的形式错过了和我的约定，作为交换，”她说，声音里带着点笑意，“我想让你给我一个新的承诺，一个你可以信守的承诺。”

Steve轻轻吐出一口气，胸口涌上一股柔软的情绪。他需要从她这里得到这个——比他觉得自己想寻找些什么、在脑海里定下这个计划时还要想要。

“是什么？”

Peggy站了起来，把他也从椅子上拉了起来：“你要答应我，等你回去后，要抛弃觉得自己不够好的这个想法——不管是对我，还是对其他任何人。而且一定不能再继续觉得自己不配得到幸福。”

Steve答应了她。

他们完成了那支舞。

***

他并不确定自己有勇气进行下一站旅途。

特别是在和古一法师说过那番话，确认过他确实什么都没法做之后。她说的没错，至少在指出他这么做其实只是在伤害自己这点没错。和Erskine和Peggy聊天，都比他想象的还要困难，但也更好。

Steve不确定自己是不是想知道他或许能从中总结出的道理。

但是最后，在他站在Peggy家的草坪上，抬起手腕决定下一个目的地时，他没法挡住这个诱惑。他从来也没办法抵抗住这个诱惑。

他更早地让自己来到了目的地，好让自己有时间恢复镇定。火车在他身边摇晃着，在他的靴子下发出低沉的轰隆声，他正蹲在几个储藏箱之间。就是这个味道，凌冽寒风的味道已经足够让他停止呼吸了。在那一天之后，他做过无数这样场景的噩梦。Steve不记得自己被埋在冰层里的时候有没有做过梦。但是他想，如果他那时也会做梦的话，在他那漫长的七十年沉睡中，肯定有很多时间他是站在这辆火车冰冷的门边度过的。

他飞速跳动的心脏计量着他的等待。他还以为自己已经做好准备了，但他现在觉得这个想法太乐观，他永远也不可能为此做好准备，哪怕他这一辈子都在等待这一时刻。

他想到Peggy说的话，她说让飞机坠入海里是他的选择，是他的第一选择，哪怕其实还有其他办法可以让他活下来。她只对了一半。回想起他在那个破烂的小酒馆里那个孤独又绝望的时刻，他知道自己的第一选择是这样的——回到过去，改变已经发生的事，让Bucky回来。驾驶飞机坠海只是他的第二选择。

现在他在这里了。

女法师也没料错这点——知道他现在做什么也无法改变Bucky命运的这个事实就像埋在他胸腔里的一把尖刀，但他还是需要它。这才是他真正自私的行为，只为了他自己，他想知道如果他当初抓住了他，那会是什么感受。

Steve被增强了的听力让他听到了三双靴子砸在车顶的声音，在再过去的几节车厢顶上。

接下去非常简单，鉴于他现在已经有了和自己打斗的经验，而这个自己甚至比上一个他面对过的还要年轻、还要青涩。车厢之间的门关上了，分开了过去的自己和Bucky。Steve先干掉了九头蛇的疯子，然后才从藏身的地方蹿了出来，安静地把另一个Steve弄昏了，把他放在了角落里。帮Bruce设置强劲到足够弄昏自己的设备的过程并不算好玩，但现在都值得了，他在拿起另一个失去意识的自己身边的盾时这么想着。

他看到Bucky的枪塞住了，就赶紧打开车门，把自己的配枪丢给了他。

“我就要搞定他了。”Bucky在那个九头蛇特工被干掉时说。

“我知道。”Steve回道，声音有点脆弱。

他用余光瞥见了躲在一边的身影，他知道对方正在等待时机扑向他们，他让这发生了。

一切都和记忆里的一模一样——Bucky捡起了盾牌，发生了爆炸。不同的是，这一次，他有了比左轮手枪要好得多的装备，他立即把那个特工干掉，跳向车门，Bucky这一次比上一次更快地悬在半空中。这一次，他毫不犹豫地把自己抛出了车厢的裂口，一只手抓在车门的铁条上，另外一只手朝Bucky伸出去——

“Bucky！抓住我的手！”

Bucky的脸因为恐惧和专注而变得有些扭曲，他用一只手抓住车门上的铁条，另外一只手朝Steve伸去——

Steve的手牢牢地抓住了Bucky的手，与此同时，他抓着的金属发出了刺耳的刮擦声，从车门上分离下来，掉了下去，一直往下、往下、往下，掉进了下面的山谷中。

Steve把Bucky的身体甩了上来，用尽全身的力量和动力把他拉进了车厢。

他自己也从门边爬了回来，砰的一声滚倒在地板上。他的心脏砰砰作响，这就是这么做的感觉。

“上帝啊，Steve，你还好吗？”Bucky大口喘着气，蹲伏在他身上，慌乱地把他翻了过来。

Bucky很担心他，想看看他是不是一切都好。Steve控制不住自己皱起了脸。

“站起来，伙计，你还好——我很好，我们得——还得找到Zola，对吧？让我们——”

Steve站了起来，伸出手抓住了Bucky的肩膀，他紧紧地握住它，贪婪又满足地看着他的脸。有那么一瞬间，Bucky看起来非常困惑。然后Steve可以看到他的表情发生了变化，他低下头看向Steve那对不上号的制服，他脸上Bucky并不熟悉的皱纹。他的身体僵在了原地，手慢慢移向那已经不在皮套里的手枪。

“Steve，这到底——你不是——”

Steve摇了摇头，想打起精神来给他一个解释。但他只能发出一声破碎的、接近啜泣的声音。

“Bucky，我很抱歉——我很抱歉我没能——我告诉过你我总会在的，你应该回家去，我应该让你——”

Bucky紧张地用鼻子做了几次呼吸，盯着Steve。然后他让自己僵直的身体放松了下来，慢慢地坐在了Steve身边，靠在车厢壁上。

“发生了什么，Steve？”他镇定地问道。Steve的肩膀垂了下去，因为这句问句里的信任，Bucky知道有什么事不对劲，但即使是现在，他也不曾怀疑Steve就是不对劲的那部分。

“我不是——是我，Buck，”Steve说，“但是我不是——我是从未来来的。我不是我，我是......我是很久之后的我。”

Steve看着Bucky的下巴动了动。“好的。”他最终说，干脆利落，“有什么不对劲吗？”

Steve看向那还裂开的车厢：“什么都不对劲。”

“所以你回来——来修正过去？”Bucky问道，然后他摇了摇头，嘴角翘了起来，“该死的，时空旅行，我还以为我们两个中，我才是那个相信科幻小说的人。”

“没错，”Steve轻轻笑了笑，“你是的，我猜我们现在生活在科幻小说中了，当初可没想到。”

Bucky点了点头，咬着嘴唇：“我的Steve怎么了？他还好吗？”

“哦，呃——”Steve结结巴巴，感觉到自己的脸红了。Bucky的那抹坏笑咧开的更大了，Steve低下了头，“他没事，在另外一个车厢。他很快就会醒过来的，我只是——我需要在这里。”

Bucky的表情暗了下去。“Steve，”他看了一眼从他们身边穿梭而过的山脉，“我——我也在那里吗，在那个——那个你在的时间里？”

Steve颤抖地吸了一口气。“是的，但是——但是那很糟糕，对我们来说。很长时间都是如此，特别是对你。”他的脸再次扭曲起来，他觉得眼眶开始发热，“我很抱歉，Bucky。为所有的一切。”

“是你的错吗？”

Steve点了点头：“我本来可以——我不知道。但是，是的，我觉得是我的错。”

Bucky长长地呼出一口气，让自己的脑袋砰的一声靠在车厢壁上，屈起了膝盖：“好吧，你肯定会这么想。但你是一个不值得信赖的叙述者，Rogers。”

Steve因为他的话带着泪水笑了出来，Bucky用余光瞥了他一眼。

“你来这里是为了修复过去的？”

Steve收紧了下巴，用力地咬着自己的内颊，摇了摇头：“不，我什么都不能改变。你也会忘了我曾经来过这里。”

Bucky慢慢点了点头：“所以那些你觉得都是你的错的所有事情，还是会发生。”

“是的。”Steve说，声音非常小。

“但是我们——我们还在一起吧？至少？”

Steve低下头，不由自主缩起了肩膀。

“我——我不是很确定，有那么多......那么多无法挽回的事，Buck。我想你也许得离开我一小段时间。”

Bucky轻轻哼了一声：“还是老样子，哈?”

Steve的脑袋因为Bucky的反应扭了一下，他看向Bucky：“这是什么意思？”

Bucky露出一个疲惫的笑容，看向合在一起，挂在两膝之间的自己的手：“我是说，我不敢相信我们都搞出时间旅行了，但还是没能坦白对对方的感觉。”他透过长长的睫毛又看向Steve，“我总是期盼着——在战争结束后，也许，在我们不用每天都和九头蛇战斗的时候.......也许我们会有足够多的时间搞明白。”Bucky抬起头，目光不带焦距地看向窗外飞掠而过的世界，“我还为此练习过要说的话了。听起来我并没有机会把它说给你听了，我很抱歉。”

“Bucky，不要——”Steve哀求着他，他没法控制自己，“不要对我道歉，你完全不知道——”

Bucky摇了摇头，带着伤感的表情转向Steve：“是的，我猜我不知道。但是我不需要知道我们发生了什么，你这个愚蠢的混球。我知道他还想要你。”他的眼神变得柔软下来，他笑了，“他总是想要你的。也许知道我很快就不会记得现在，会让我更容易大声说出口。”

Steve吞咽了一下，想把喉间的肿块压下去，他找不到任何语言来回应这个。Bucky用膝盖撞了撞Steve的膝盖，向他露出一个笑容。上帝，他看起来真年轻。

“你看起来很疲倦，Steve，”他说，几乎是在替Steve讲出他的心里话，Steve惊叹于他总是有这个魔力，“我在未来看起来也和你一样糙吗？”

Steve干巴巴地笑了：“才没有，你看起来很好，Buck，你看起来总是很好的。”Bucky又撞了撞他的膝盖，这一次让自己的膝盖压在了他的膝盖上，安抚着他。Steve的笑容扩大了一点，“你把头发养长了，过了肩膀——很漂亮。”

“你在跟我开玩笑，混蛋！”Bucky发出了吃惊的大笑，“我永远也不会——像女士那样吗？这他妈的是为什么？”

“我认真的，那很好看，很闪亮。你还用了各种精致的东西护理它，就像你现在这样——像你现在这样，也以为我们都不会注意到。但事实上我们其他人都被你衬托得更加乱七八糟。”

“我一个字也不信！”Bucky装出一副自己被冒犯到了的样子，但是他的眼睛在发光。

他的笑容很快就变成了严肃的表情，Steve做好了准备。

“你为什么在这里，Steve？如果你什么都不能改变，而我——我也不会记得这些？”

Steve考虑着自己要说的话。告诉Bucky接下来会发生什么不会有任何好处。他想说点别的，别的什么能重新带回Bucky刚才的笑容和眼里星光的东西。但他不会撒谎，无法对Bucky撒谎。

“我需要——我需要抓住你，Buck，就那么一次。像我许诺的那样.......看护着你的后背。”

Bucky的脸色变得苍白，他的双眼刻意地盯着Steve的脸而不去看那个裂口。

“好吧，”他说，有些焦虑，“你做到了。有帮助吗？”

Steve摇了摇头：“没我想象的那样有帮助。”

Bucky的下巴顽固地扬了起来，他动作着站了起来，转身朝Steve伸出手。Steve机械地把手放了上去，他们合在一起的手掌和刚才他阻止Bucky掉下去的画面反了过来。Steve把这份伤感压在心底，只是尽力去记住这个感觉。Bucky一把把他拉了起来。

“那是因为你在跟一个错的Bucky说话，白痴。”Bucky说，和他话里的内容相反，他的语气很温柔。他把Steve拉进了一个热烈的、紧实的怀抱里，Steve闭上眼睛，把脸埋在了他的肩膀上，闻着他老式头油和外套上潮湿的毛料味。“我可以一直跟你说我原谅你了，但我甚至都不知道要原谅什么。我猜，要是换做那个知道的人来说，你会更相信。”

Steve紧紧闭上眼睛。“要是你错了怎么办？”他低声问。

“我不会错的，”Bucky坚定地说，结束了这个拥抱，看向Steve，“你是什么，胆小鬼吗？去问他。”他轻轻推了推Steve的肩膀，“你去问他，然后等着瞧。我跟你打赌我是对的——鉴于你到时候也无法来告诉我结果了，你就一个人偷偷乐去吧，因为即使你输了我也不知道。答应我，Steve。答应我你会去问他的。”

这很简单。他已经答应了Peggy要这么做了，在他告诉她他会回去，然后搞明白怎么让自己快乐起来的时候。只是在这一刻之前，他还不知道要怎么具体操作。他可以快乐起来，他想。如果Bucky是对的话。

他又长久地盯着Bucky那年轻又英俊的脸庞看了一会儿，认真地盯着他。他向前再一次抱住了他，他可以感受到一个若有似无的吻迅速地落在他的脸颊上，然后Bucky推开了他。

“去吧，Steve。”

Steve去了。

***

就好像他还不够憎恨这个悲惨的、乱七八糟的星球（感谢它之前做的所有事）的一切一样——Steve在发现自己不能直接到达他需要去的地方时感到非常恼火。不知道是出于什么愚蠢的原因，这个该死的宝石规定的白痴规则似乎包含了一定要自己亲自爬上山。

他艰难地顺着崎岖的山路向上爬着，基本没在峭壁上做什么记号，但他知道他的方向是对的。

他已经从Clint那知道了自己会面对些什么，所以当他最终来到了一个有着繁复雕刻花纹的石头平台时也没觉得有多惊讶。他不意外看到了一个黑色的影子朝他升了过来，它身上罩着一个飘浮着、快速移动的黑袍子，带着那个影子平滑地飘了过来。

但Steve没准备好看到那影子把目光转向他时从兜帽下露出来的脸。

“这说明我们赢了。”

“Natasha。”Steve吸了一口气，震惊地僵在了原地。

Natasha向他露出了她惯常的那个小小的、抿着唇的笑容，绿色的眼睛在发着光。“惊不惊喜？”她干巴巴地说。

Steve什么都没想，他跌跌撞撞地想去把她拉进怀里。但他的双臂什么都没有抱到，它们穿过了她斗篷下触碰不到的黑暗。

“没有实体，抱歉。”她说，突然两步站到了他面前，“这也是这个守门人工作的一部分，我猜。”

“我把宝石带回来了——Nat，我们可以——”

“等一下，”她说，阻止了他，“首先，我想要听听你们是怎么干掉灭霸的。他——Clint还好吗？发生了什么？”

Steve的心脏痛苦地砰砰跳着，他有那么多话要跟她说，太多了，他数也数不过来。但这是她应得的。在所有人中，她才是那个最该知道整个故事的人，他当然会告诉她。

他们在悬崖边的一块石头上坐了下来。或者确切地说，Steve坐了下来，Natasha飘浮在他身后。

他从他们所有人——所有人只除了她重新回到穿越平台开始讲起。尽管这很疼，就好像在戳着一个新鲜的、裂开的伤口那样疼，他还是把所有他能记起的细节都告诉了她。一直讲到他把时间宝石还给了古一法师。她脸上的表情换了好几种，比她之前的任何时候都要生动，哪怕是从前在他面前。她听着他述说着到达这里之前发生的所有事。

“哦，Tony，”她在他结束后这么感叹道，“我还希望这就已经足够了，我一个。”她低下头，“你会告诉Clint的，你会吗？等你回去之后？说我——说我很高兴赢了他。”

“我.......我会告诉他的，”Steve慢吞吞地说，“但是——我把宝石带回来了。一个灵魂换一个灵魂，没错吧？”

Nat摇了摇头，站了起来，飘到了悬崖边，朝下看去：“不完全是这样的，Steve。我很抱歉。”

“但是——但是为什么不是这样的呢，把它换回去，然后你就可以和我走了——我还带来了多的时间手环——”

“它不是这么操作的，”Nat说，声音平静得诡异，那是她的间谍声音，“不是说灵魂或者宝石，那得是你爱的东西。”她转身面向他，嘴角再次翘了起来，“但是你是一个人来的。”

“那要是我......”Steve开口道，Nat朝他快速滑了过来，下一秒就直直地站在了他的面前，双眼锐利又愤怒地看着他。

“你敢给我开口，Steve？这不在选项之内。我不会再看着我爱的人从那上面跳下去了。”

Steve收紧下巴，希望他能够伸手去捏一捏她的肩膀。“听起来——”他清了清嗓子，“听起来你也许选错行了，Romanov。”

Nat大笑起来，带着点危险的语气：“是的，我来的时候并不知道自己是在面试一份新工作。”

“我们需要你回去，Nat。”Steve说，声音因为这个事实而越发坚定，“我们需要你。”

Natasha耸了耸她无实体的肩膀。“规则不是我定的，我只需要遵守它们。灵魂宝石和其他宝石不一样——它总能找到办法回到这里。这也是为什么把它还回来并不能逆转得到它的过程。”她的嘴唇抿成了一条直线，又重复了一遍，仿佛是在死记硬背这个规则，“得是你爱的，这是代价。”

Steve站了起来，挺直了肩膀。这真是愚蠢。愚蠢的规则，他恨它。他本来真的希望就是那么简单——用宝石换回Nat。

但作为上个世纪最伟大的战略家之一，Steve绝不会不带任何后备计划就来的——而且他绝不会自己一个人离开。

他并没有向她许下过这样的诺言，说她一定会渡过这一劫——她从没让他说出口。但他觉得他在心里承诺过，在他们在穿越台上说‘一会儿见’的时候。他向自己承诺过，会把她带回去。

Steve朝悬崖边走去，Natasha做了一个无谓的动作，仿佛想阻止他。他冲她举起手做了一个安抚的手势。他只是在那看看，思考着。

在他决定不管怎么样都一定要在这趟旅程的最后一站带Natasha一起回去的时候，这只是个半成熟的想法。现在他开始思考——这就足够了吗？如果这就足够的话，他真的准备好这么做了吗？想到这个，就让他已经感觉到了失去的刺痛，等着他扣下扳机。但是随之而来的还有类似期盼的情绪。如果这行得通的话。

“好吧，”他说，一抹小小的笑容爬上脸庞，“那我还有另外一个问题。”

“什么？”Natasha谨慎地问道。

“你觉得这个该死的石头知道什么叫比喻吗？”

***

“该死的快把他带回来！”Sam冲Banner叫道，后者正在激烈地拍打着时间机器的操控板。

Bucky没有在认真听他们的对话了。

他的耳朵里响起一阵无趣的咆哮声，他把双手插进了外套口袋里，目光转向湖边。

他不知道Steve会去哪里，在他完成了最后的任务后。他非常肯定Steve一定会先去完成他的任务——他从来不会让别人失望。

他不知道Steve为什么不事先告诉他——他都没让他告别。但也许这样才公平，Bucky想着，因为在之前的那几次，Steve也没有机会提前向他告别。

Bucky任Sam担心的声音变成白噪音慢慢消失在耳边，他的目光顺着湖边蔓延开。他应该——他应该做点什么，也许，安抚Sam和Banner。他思考着接下去要做什么——但是上帝啊，他都没法开始——

他的目光落在了一个身影上，他坐在湖边的一个长凳上，背对着Bucky。

Bucky的心脏差点就要从喉咙里蹦出来了——然后它停止了跳动。

因为要是那讲得通的话，那是——他愿意发誓他认出了那个瘦弱的肩膀。

“Sam，”Bucky开口道，但声音轻得只有他自己能听得到，于是，他清了清嗓子，又叫了一遍，“Sam!”

Sam转向他，Bucky只是指了指凳子上那个瘦小的身影。“你去。”他跟他说。Sam奇怪地看了他一眼，也许这确实很奇怪，但是Bucky不能——他只是需要缓一会儿，如果那是他以为的那个人——这怎么可能——

Sam朝长凳上的那个人走了过去，Bucky的视线跟随着他的脚步。那视线几乎化作了激光，他不再是狙击手之后就再没使用过的激光，停在了那松软的金发上，还有那个转向Sam时露出来的熟悉的鹰钩鼻。

Bucky在原地晃了晃，他伸出手抓住身边的一棵树好让自己镇定下来。但他的视线没有收回来——他甚至都没舍得眨眼。

Steve回头瞥了一眼，Bucky知道他看到他在这儿了。即使——即使是以前，他的视力也足够让他看到他踟蹰的身影，但他又很快重新转回去看向Sam。Bucky没法集中注意力去听他们两个在说什么，哪怕他想这么做。

Bucky已经很长时间没有怀疑过自己的大脑了。在Thanos之前，他有很长一段时间都生活在Shuri给他的安全感中，他甚至习惯了不再怀疑自己。

但是Steve在这里，Steve在这里，他——他看起来就是那个Bucky一百年前爱上的男孩。但他也不再是那个男孩了，如果靠得再近一点，Bucky就可以看到过去那五年的挣扎和悲伤在他的眼睛周围和嘴角留下的痕迹。Bucky闭上眼睛，深深吸了一口气，想把那份惊慌压下去。他的眼睛不会再欺骗他了。如果Steve在这里，这个样子，那么......那么Steve就是这个样子，在这里。

Bucky再次睁开双眼，他看到Steve纤细的双手颤抖着把盾牌拿起来放进了Sam的手里。他看到Sam别过脸，不让Steve看到他脸上激动的表情。但是Bucky可以看得到。

Steve站了起来，转向Bucky，Bucky——一如既往，像飞蛾扑火一般——带着些犹豫朝他们走去。

“Sam，”Steve说，Bucky现在可以听得很清楚了，因为他正对着自己，“你可以去一下大厦里面吗？带上Bruce。那里——那里有一个人正等着做简报。我想她会很高兴看到你们两个的。”

Sam抬起头，吃了一惊，把手按在了Steve的肩膀上：“这不是——Steve，你那么做了？她是——？”

Steve点了点头，咧开嘴笑了：“我觉得你们可以带着她亲自去告诉Barton，感觉会比打电话要好。”

“我们还没完，队长。”Sam说，他把盾牌在手臂上固定住，脸上露出一个无比灿烂的笑容，跳着脚准备去找Natasha了。

“我哪也不去，Sam。”Steve说，“等你们回来了再见。”

Sam利落地朝他敬了个礼，朝林子边跑去，边跑边叫着Banner的名字。

Steve在原地慢慢转过身，面对着Bucky，瘦弱的肩膀微微缩了起来，他把双手插进口袋里。

Bucky强迫自己的双脚继续向前走，朝Steve走去，即使每一刻感觉都像即将要走出他不小心踏入的不知道什么的梦。他觉得这是一个很美好的梦，一个他愿意再多待一会儿的梦。

Steve在Bucky来到他身边时抬头看向他，嘴角滑稽地扭曲了一下。

“有段时间没有这么抬头看你了，哈？”

Bucky试着挤出像笑容又不是笑容的表情。

“是的，我想，已经过了——”他试着在脑海里算出有多少年，但最后还是甩了甩脑袋。他不在乎这个，他现在也不习惯像这样开玩笑了，这不意味着什么——这意味着一切。“Steve，你是不是——这是永久性的吗？你真的会一直保持这样吗？”

Steve点了点头，抬头透过他的长睫毛看向Bucky。哦，Bucky都要忘了这样的表情会给他造成什么影响了。他爱了Steve那么长时间，爱他的那么多样子，但是这个——这击中了他内心深处他自己都忘了还存在的地方。他的膝盖感觉有些软，于是他重重地坐在了长凳上，以免自己摔倒在地。

Steve也在他身边坐了下来，更小心地，和他隔了点距离。Bucky抬起手，伸向他，但又收了回来。他控制不住自己，又举起了手，忽略了它的颤抖，问道：“我可以吗？”

Steve对他露出了一个非常温柔的笑容，朝Bucky伸出的手指扬起了脸：“当然可以，Buck。你想做什么都可以。”

Bucky小心翼翼地摸索着Steve脸上的线条，虽然他看上去就像是从Bucky最宝贝的记忆和梦境走出来的，但他的皮肤在Bucky的指尖下是温暖而真实的。Bucky紧紧咬紧自己的下巴，想要借此让双眼视线不再模糊。

Steve伸出双手，抓住了他的手，把那结实的骨头和肌肉按在了自己的手里。尽管Bucky尽力了，他还是忍不住发出了一个像是啜泣的声音。

“我在这里，Buck，我真的是我。我只是不再是——不再是美国队长了。”

Bucky用鼻子哼了一声表示难以相信：“你觉得是血清让Steve Rogers成为美国队长的？”

Steve低下头，耸了耸肩：“这个，灵魂宝石和沃米尔都是这么认为的——这才是最重要的。”

“你——你把它做了交换，为了换回Romanov？”

Steve再次抬起头，清澈的蓝眼睛直直地看着他：“是的，是时候了，而且——而且这是个很好的理由。”

Bucky用力地吞咽了一下，点了点头。

“还有好几个人也说服了我，这一路上。”Steve补充了一句。

“谁？”Bucky问道，声音和耳语差不多。

“Erskine，Peggy......你。”

Bucky的下巴扭曲了一下：“我？”

“我去了，还——还阻止你掉了下去，从火车上。”Steve说，这会儿，他移开了视线，看向湖面，就好像Bucky看着他让他很难说出口一样。他再次抬起瘦弱的肩膀耸了耸，“我不能为你改变它，但是我——我想见见你。要是那一刻对我们来说不一样了，那又会是什么样的呢？”

“那我——我说了什么好话吗？”Bucky问道，这个问题的超现实性让他短暂地慌乱起来。

“你一直我认识的最好的人，Buck。”Steve低声说。他垂下肩膀，重新看向Bucky，表情坚决又专注。是他在打出一拳之前总会有的表情，Bucky花了一秒钟怀疑Steve是不是准备要给他来上一拳，但是——

“我爱你，Bucky。我一直都爱你。如果你愿意，今后不管你去哪，我都想在你身边。”Steve说，他的话有些磕绊，但他的决心让他把它们说了出来，他停了一下，“我答应过你——过去的你——等我回到这里，我要向你坦白，不再害怕让你听到我的心声。要是——要是现在的你感觉不一样了，要是最后的话太过分——”

Bucky没让他说完。他的大脑一消化完Steve说的话，就不再犹豫了。他把Steve拉进自己的胸膛，他的双臂把Steve搂得那么紧，紧到把后者肺里的空气都挤了出来，让他靠着Bucky的脖子发出了嘘的一声。但是Steve也伸出手臂环住了他的脖颈，Steve，他的Steve拉开了点他们之间的距离，正好让他可以吻住他。客观来说，这个吻太过绝望又渴望，算不上是一个很好的吻，但是Bucky不在乎。他也像Steve那样绝望又渴望地回吻了他好几个心跳的时间。

“好的，”Bucky在他们结束了这个吻之后马上回道，他用一只手摸了摸Steve的金发。Steve瞪大眼睛回看着他，就好像他本来以为会有不同的回答。真好笑——这是他们十七岁之后他就一直渴望听到的话。但Steve一直就是个傻瓜。但那也是他的傻瓜。他不知道过去的那个Bucky到底说了什么，才让他最终说出口，如果他有这个本事，他为什么不早点这么做呢？“不管去哪，不管是什么，不管你想要什么，Steve——”

“哦。”Steve吐出一口气，像是被人打了一拳。他朝前倒在Bucky的胸口上，用细长的双手抓住Bucky的皮夹克，把他拉了下来，让两个人的额头挨在了一起。

“你那时候说的果然没错。”Steve说，脸上露出一抹微笑。

“我那时候？什么时候？”

“我回去的时候——你跟我打赌说你还是——我没有相信他，但是他让我答应会向你坦白。”

Bucky也笑了，感觉一直戴着的悲伤和疲惫面具终于裂开了，随着这个笑从脸上脱落了下来：“我一直觉得他是个聪明人。”

Steve哼了一声，推了一下Bucky的胸口，但也没用力到推开他：“没错，我就知道你一直是这么想的。”

Bucky拉开两个人的距离，好更好地去看Steve，贪婪地把他看个够，把他脸上所有熟悉的细节——还有所有新添的、不熟的细节都一一分类规整。那些因为担心和忧虑而出现的痕迹，在上一次Bucky看到他这个样子时还不存在在他的脸上，在他们在Stark展览会上告别的时候——那个晚上，两个人都不知道他们到底和什么做了永别。

Bucky再次端详着Steve的脸庞，他不知道Steve是不是又一次让自己做出了他自己都还没完全搞明白的选择。这对Steve来说是什么感觉呢，在这么多年后再次变得虚弱、变得多病、变得瘦小。但是Steve只是回看着Bucky，接受着他的审视，就好像他知道Bucky的心里在想些什么。就算这一切都将无比艰难——Bucky也会一直在这里陪着他的，这一次，他再也不会被迫离开他，Steve再也不会自己一个人了。

“Steve，”Bucky说，在开心中不免有点担心。开心这种情绪，对Bucky Barnes来说，是一种很长时间都不能太过于信任的情绪，“你是认真的吗，你对Sam说的话？你哪也不去？”

Steve对Bucky露出一个他最完美的、最坚定的美国队长的表情，Bucky喜欢这个。在这样的表情里，Steve的脸庞英俊又脆弱，他的大眼睛发着光，他喜欢他这个样子。

在他这漫长的一生中，他从来没有像信任Steve脸上纯然的坚定一样信任过其他任何东西。他带着这样的坚定开口了。

“没有你，我哪也不去。”

END


End file.
